


Suck My Cockiness

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill is a fuckboy, Bill is a lot, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Eddie is a lot, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, This is a lot y'all, kaspbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Bill is a fuck boy and wants nothing more in life than to fuck the holy hell out of Eddie. He flirts, uses his best pick up lines, turns on the charm to absolutely no avail. He's all but given up until Eddie decides to take matters into his own hands showing up to Bill’s dorm claiming he needs help with his English paper, in the end he fucks Bill’s brains out, and teaches him a lesson about who is in charge.





	Suck My Cockiness

“Oh, uhmmmm, y-yeah fuck. Suck it h-harder. Yeah b-bitch take it d-deeper.” Bill moaned out, thrusting deeper into the mouth in front of him. That was all they were. Some random mouth at some random party, just another nameless hook up on his list. Damn fucking right he liked it that way. He grabbed the back of the head, pushing it further down his cock, forcing his way deep into the throat and then came hard. The person sputtered a bit pulling back and coughing, but Bill was already pulling up his boxers and skinny jeans. “T-thanks, Babe. That w-was real good.” He said not even sparing the other person a second glance as he moved out of the room, straightening his snapback as he went.

 

Bill stepped back out into the crowd of the party, the bass thumping as rowdy teens hung all over each other. He made his way to the kitchen to find another beer. He had barely made it through the door when he was ambushed.

 

“Jesus fuck, Bill. “ His best friend Bev slapped him hard across the back of the head, and he rolled his eyes as he looked at her. “Do you have to fuck everything with two legs that offers?” She asked, a pissy tone in her voice.

 

“I f-fucked you d-didn’t I?” He responded cooly, and expected the next slap that she landed on him.

 

“Fuck you, Denbrough. You know what, I hope you catch something from one of these bitches and your dick falls off. It would serve you right.” She snatched the beer out of his hand and went to leave but Bill caught her arm.

 

“I’m s-sorry, Bev. I s-shouldn’t have b-brought that up. F-forgive me?” He gave her a sweet smile and Bev melted slightly. Bill was charming, no one could deny that. 

 

“Fine. I forgive you.” She relented, setting the beer down, and the smile grew across Bill’s face. “Ugh, don’t be an asshole about it. Can we get out of here? Go somewhere with something decent to eat?” She asked, already moving towards the door.

 

“Y-yeah. I know j-just the p-place.” He said following her out.

 

\----

 

The smell of grease was thick in the air, and Bill welcomed it as his buzz began to weene slightly. Bev plopped herself down into a red vinyl booth, bouncing slightly from the padding. 

 

She looked as beautiful as the day he had met her way back in his junior year of high school when his parents had decided to relocate the family and made the move to Portland. Beverly Marsh had been in his homeroom and she made his heart stop in his chest; she looked up at him as he entered the room red curls and a knowing smirk, they’d been inseparable in one way or another ever since. 

 

Here they were, even four years later she could still read him like a book. She had grown her hair out, her beautiful curls reached down to her chest, her pretty blue eyes framed with winged black eyeliner and mascara. Freckles still dotted her face, and today her knowing smirk was accentuated with red lipstick.  She wore a green velvet mini dress that hugged her every curve with a black leather jacket and impossibly tall heels. Bill never could figure out how she managed to walk in them, but Bev would laugh when he brought it up and tell him that fashion was pain. She would know, being a fashion design major. She scrolled through her phone as they waited for their waitress.

 

“Stop staring at me, Creeper.” She told him, without even looking up from her screen. Bill blushed and ducked his head down slightly. He went to say something to her, but was cut off by another voice.

 

“BEV?!?!” An obnoxiously loud voice was calling and Bill looked over his shoulder to see a group of kids around their age heading over to them. They mostly looked unfamiliar, but he was relieved when he saw one face that he knew.

 

“Bill, hey man, how are you?” His baseball teammate Stan Uris asked, motioning to make sure that it was okay for him to sit next to Bill. Bill nodded for him to sit down.

 

“Hey, Stan. I’m g-good bud, h-how are y-you?” He asked watching as a garishly lanky boy with wild black curls and thick glasses sat himself down right next to Bev.

 

“Can’t complain. You two don’t mind us joining right? Richie here has a hard time with boundaries and all.” Stan asked, and Bill couldn’t fight the chuckle that escaped his throat. Bev patted the boy, Richie, on the cheek and focused her attention on the other two. 

 

“Hello, Gentlemen. I’m Beverly, and this is my best friend Bill. Who might you two lovelies be?” She asked with a dramatically posh accent. The other boys smiled.

 

“I’m Ben. Ben Hanscom.” The first said stepping forward,  a sweet smile on his face showing off dimples, Bev’s eyes lit up as he talked. Bill would have to remember to tease her about that later. “And this is Mike.”

 

“Mike, r-right. You play f-for the football t-team right?” Bill asked, and Mike nodded. They all settled around the table getting to know each other and ordering copious amount of unhealthy diner food. Bill laughed genuinely for the first time in a long while. Bev seemed to glow as she talked more and more to Ben. 

 

“Hey Rich, where’s Eddie?” Stan asked after a while, and Richie shrugged slightly twirling an onion ring around his finger.

 

“Spaghetti Man should be here soon. His kickboxing class ran late.” He said checking a message on his phone.

 

“S-Spaghetti Man?” Bill asked confused, Stan giggled a little, and Richie went to answer but stopped when he saw something behind Bill. He stood from the bench and waved his arms dramatically in the air. 

 

Bill turned to see what he was waving at and his jaw dropped open. Walking towards the table was possibly the prettiest human he had ever seen in his whole life. The boy was far more petite that Bill’s six foot two stature, closer to five foot four if Bill had to guess. He was slim, but still managed to be muscular, filled out in all the right places. His hips swayed as he walked, and Bill groaned internally at the thought of what his ass must look like. He wore black drawstring gym shorts that hung low on his hips showing off just a sliver of the band of his boxer briefs. A fitted gray tank top showed off his chest and abs while a maroon zip up hoodie hung off his shoulders. Bright blue Nike trainers on his feet. He had dark brown wavy hair, smoothed down except for one tendrel that had a mind of its own and hung on his forehead. As he moved closer to the table, Bill could really take in his features. His cheeks were flushed, but speckled with freckles. His eyes were big and brown, with the longest and prettiest eyelashes that Bill had ever seen on a boy. Then his pretty pink mouth opened and he was screaming. 

 

“Richard Tozier you absolute fucking dick!” He seethed and Bill watched in awe. Richie’s ever present smile dropped off of his face. “YOU CALLED MY MOTHER AND ASKED HER IF SHE NEEDED HER PIPES SERVICED??????”

 

“Edward, Eddie, Eds.” Richie started and Eddie shot him another death glare. “I’m so sorry that you and your mother took offense to my very sincere concern for her reproductive health and sexual organs.”

 

“Hmmmm.” Eddie let out and he seemed very calm for a second before he was launching himself across the table and reaching out to grab Richie’s throat. “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!”

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Richie screamed, flipping himself over the back of the booth to get away from the angry man. Mike caught Eddie easily even though he was still flailing in his arms. 

 

“Eddie! Calm down, it’s okay.” Stan said trying to sooth his friend, Eddie glanced back at him with a betrayed look and then his eyes settled on Bill. He tried his best to contain his anger, and nudged Mike until he set him back down on his feet.

 

“Is it okay, Stanley? Was it okay when he got drunk and peed in the Kiddush Cup at your dad’s synagogue?” Eddie asked and a look of shock and disgust crossed Stan’s face. 

 

“What did you just say?” Stan asked, and Eddie just nodded. “RICHIE YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD YOU DISRESPECTED THE SYNAGOGUE, MY ENTIRE FAMILY,  MY PEOPLE AND THE ENTIRE RELIGION OF JUDAISM!!!” He lunged at Richie just as Eddie had and Mike and Ben threw their arms around him to keep him from killing him. 

 

Bill and Bev sat in shock as the scene played out in front of them. Richie hopped up on the diner counter, trying to find a way to escape while Eddie and Stan both tried to catch him. Mike hauled Eddie up in his arms and plopped him down on the bench seat next to Bill. 

 

“Sit your ass down and stay right there!” Mike instructed, and Eddie just held his hands up in surrender, staying seated next to Bill where Mike had left him. Mike headed over to help Ben contain Stan. “Jesus Christ, Stan, Stop!”

 

“Beverly my love, help me!” Richie called to her as he grapevined down the counter, narrowly avoiding tripping over some elderly couple’s waffles. She laughed before heading over to where he was. Bill turned his attention to Eddie’s whose cheeks were still flushed, his hands folded in his lap.

 

“H-hi, I’m Bill.” He said, extending his hand for Eddie to shake. Eddie turned his head to look at him, sizing him up from his skinny jeans, to his baseball tee, to his snapback and then down to his face. Handsome as hell of course; blue eyes that demanded to be looked into, a scar that ran through one of his eyebrows, and lips that looked like they were meant for smirking. Eddie knew just from looking at him that he was an insufferable fuckboy. 

 

“Mhmmmmm. Sure you are.” Eddie muttered under his breath. “I’m Eddie.” He nodded to Bill ignoring his outstretched hand in favor of watching his friends continued antics. Bill was taken aback by Eddie’s response to him.

 

“Hmm, Eddie is t-that short f-for Edward or Edmund?” Bill asked, turning on the charm like he always would in these situations. Eddie let out a small chuckle and it made the hair on Bill’s arms stand on end.

 

“Are we really going to fucking do this?” He said shooting Bill a sharp look. “Yeah, no. Bill, was it? I’m not interested in what you have to offer. Look, I get it. You’re a fuckboy extraordinaire no doubt, and while literally everyone else at our school would be chomping at the bit to get a piece of you, I’m not one of them. It’s never going to happen.” He said cooly and Bill’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. No one had ever turned him down like that before. No one had ever turned him down, period. “You should close your mouth. It hanging open like that makes you even less attractive.”

 

The others calmed down shortly after. Mike and Ben wrestled Stan back into the booth and kept Richie as far away and tamed as possible. They ordered milkshakes and french fries and all got to know each other a bit better. Stan and Mike had grown up together, they also seemed to be madly in love with each other but no one mentioned that. Stan had met Richie at their first orientation for university freshman year, and Richie had attached himself to Stan like super glue. Ben had been assigned as Mike’s roommate and they had hit it off right away as well, both obsessed with reading and history. Eddie had been the last to join their little group. He was partnered with Stan as roommates and they became close quickly, bonding over their obsessive neatness. Richie had insisted that they all hang out all the time so the five of them had become quite inseparable. Richie and Bev had a few art classes together and he wanted nothing more than to drag her, and now Bill, into the club as well.

 

Bill spent the rest of the night watching Eddie and trying to figure out how to crack the boy. His new personal mission in life was to get Eddie into his bed, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit to himself that it was about more than just sex.

 

\----

 

Bill spent the next six months doing everything he could to get in Eddie’s pants. He pulled out all of the stops and used all of his best lines, but Eddie was having none of it. 

 

“Hey, Eddie, I h-had no idea that y-you sat out h-here for lunch. M-mind if I s-sit here with y-you?” He asked one day, knowing full well that Eddie sat under this specific tree every Tuesday and Thursday after his economics class and ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich while reading trashy young adult novels. 

 

“It’s a free country Denbrough. I don’t own the tree, so there’s really nothing I can do to stop you from sitting down.” He replied, rolling his eyes, and trying to focus on his book. Bill sat down next to him.

 

“W-wow. Peanut b-butter and jelly, M-me too. So s-strange.” Bill tried to break the ice, pulling his own sandwich out of his backpack. It was smooshed and looked bruised, not nice and delicate like Eddie’s.

 

“Pretty sure peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches are the most popular sandwich in the United States, not really strange or something to say we have in common.” Eddie said in a bored voice, very obviously flipping the page in his book, hoping Bill would get the message and stop talking.

 

“Well in t-that case, w-we should p-play twenty q-questions so we can f-find out what w-we do have in c-common.” He suggested, and Eddie slammed his book shut slipping it into his bag. “W-what? Where ar y-you going?” Bill asked. Eddie stood up, brushing his butt off to make sure that no grass or dirt had clung to his ridiculously tight black jeans.

 

“Yeah, I’d literally rather do anything in the entire world than play this game with you. I’ve told you many many times before that I’m not interested in what you’re putting on the table. Give it up.” He left it at that and walked away. Bill scowled, standing up and throwing his sandwich in the nearest trash can before angrily heading back towards the dorms. 

 

Bill found himself standing in front of Bev’s dorm room door. They had both lucked out and managed to get singles, this worked well as Bill actually had a place to bring back his conquests, and then a place to crash at Bev’s when said conquests got a bit too clingy. He knocked on the door until she opened it and then he flung himself inside, face planting onto her bed.

 

“Uhm, hi, William. I have company.” Bev said, irritation clearly evident in her voice. Bill groaned and lifted his head to see who else was in the room. His eyes settled on Ben, he grunted in acknowledgement and then buried his head back into her soft blanket.  Bev sat down on the bed next to him, threading her fingers through his hair and shooting Ben apologetic glances. “Billy, tell me what’s going on sweetheart.” She said softly and Bill moved to rest his head in her lap.

 

“Eddie f-fucking Kaspbrak is w-what’s going on.” He whined, and Bev sighed slightly. Ben let out a small chuckle that he tried to cover with a cough. 

 

“Okay, why is Eddie a problem, Bill?” She asked again, trying to keep irritation out of her voice. Bill groaned again and she pulled on the grown out portion of his undercut hairstyle.

 

“He w-won’t fuck m-me. Hell, h-he won’t even t-talk to me! I’ve n-never had to w-work this h-hard before, Bev.” She slapped him lightly on the back of his head. “We w-were in a l-long term r-relationship, Bev. Of course I w-was working h-hard. This is d-different.”

 

“Do you not want a long term relationship from Eddie? Do you really just want to hit it and quit it?” She asked, glancing towards Ben, they shared a knowing look.

 

“Yes...no...I d-don’t know.” Bill wailed. “H-he’s so pretty, a-and smart, and s-strong. But h-he won’t even a-acknowledge me!” Bev patted his head a few more times before lifting it so that she could stand from the bed, and walk over to her closet. 

 

“Eddie isn’t looking for a fuck boy, Bill.” Ben said simply, trying to provide some reasoning for his friend’s actions. “He’s been hurt before, and he thinks that you are just more trouble.” 

 

“I d-don’t want to h-hurt him.” Bill said, flipping over onto his stomach to look at Ben with sincere eyes. He could never hurt Eddie, he was too adorable, but could also kill him.

 

“We know that you wouldn’t mean to hurt him, Bill, but you don’t exactly have the best track record.” Bev said pulling out a black leather mini skirt and a slouchy gray top. She disappeared into her small bathroom.

 

“N-neither does Kim K-Kardashian and p-people still think t-that she deserves l-love!” He pouted like a child and Ben flung a rubber band ball at his head from where he was sitting at Bev’s desk.

 

“Love? Is that what you’re looking for out of this fixation you have with Eddie, Bill?” Bev said reappearing in the outfit, quickly snatching a pair of royal blue platforms and sitting next to Bill while she slipped them on.

 

“M-maybe...why d-do you look s-so nice?” Bill asked suspiciously, looking over to see that Ben was wearing nice jeans and a button down shirt. He looked back at Bev waiting for an answer.

 

“We are going to karaoke with some other people.” She explained, avoiding Bill’s gaze. She checked her appearance in the mirror on her wall.

 

“W-who are the o-other people?” Bill asked, moving to stand from behind Bev so she couldn’t escape the accusatory look he was giving her through their reflection.

 

“Well, Stan and Mike will be coming too.” She tried to turn towards Ben, but Bill caught her shoulders before she could. “Fine! Richie is MCing it and Eddie will be there too.”

 

“So a-all of our f-friends are g-going, but I w-wasn’t invited?” Bill squawked, highly offended by this development. They purposefully were leaving him out.

 

“I mean...we just didn’t want any drama with you and Eddie, and Eddie has been part of the group for longer…” She stopped when she saw the way that Bill’s face was turning purple. He looked like he was going to explode. “But hey, you should come, Bill. It’ll be fun.”

 

“I am n-nobody’s pity i-invite, Beverly.” He protested, puffing out his lower lip again, he was not opposed to his friends groveling for forgiveness. Bev just shot him a look and he knew that this wasn’t going anywhere. “F-fine, I’ll come, I j-just need to c-change quickly.”

 

“Oh no. You take forever! I will pick out your clothing. Let’s go.” Bev snapped her fingers and ushered both of the boys out of her room. They walked down the hallway to Bill’s room and Bev recoiled slightly at the sight. It fit Bill’s persona very well, but there was a reason that they only ever hung out in her room. She flipped through a few things in his closet before she pulled out burgundy straight legged jeans and a navy and white polka dot button down. “Here, wear this with your navy and brown vans. You have two minutes and then I’m dragging you out of this room.” 

 

Bill changed quickly and began trying to fix his hair, Bev nearly killed him when she saw him fiddling with it. He relented and stuck his silver studs in his ear and followed Bev and Ben out of his room.

 

The karaoke was set up at one of the Club’s favorite bars off campus. The lights were turned down low and there were neon spotlights and accessories everywhere, it was quite obvious that Richie had had a hand in setting this up. A crowd was starting to filter in, but Richie jumped off the stage to greet them when he saw them.

 

“MARSHMALLOW! HAYSTACK! I’m so glad you could make it! Bev you look amazing as always.” He greeted and then his eyes went a bit wide when he saw Bill, which made him feel even worse. “BIG BILL! Hey buddy, I did not think that I would be seeing you tonight, but the more the merrier!” He recovered and let them over to a table that he had reserved for the crew, quickly grabbing another chair for Bill.

 

“M-maybe I should j-just leave. I’m a-apparently not w-wanted here or in the g-group anymore.” Bill said sadly, and Bev shushed him.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Bill. We all love you, we just didn’t want any drama. I’m sorry that we didn’t invite you sooner.” She said apologetically, but Bill just slumped into his seat further.

 

“Hey guys.” Mike said approaching the table. “Are you saving these seats for some important people or can I go ahead and grab one?” He joked, and Stan rolled his eyes from where he was behind him. 

 

“Nope. Those three seats are saved for two incredibly handsome boyfriends, and the newest captain of the track team.” Bev said cheekily, and Eddie beamed as he heard her refer to his new title, only to drop his face when he realized that Bill was at the table, and that the only empty seat was next to him. He scoffed, but took his seat as Richie walked on the stage to give his opening monologue.

 

“YO YO YO WASSUP I’M YOUR MAIN MAN RICHIE T, HERE TO HOST KARAOKE!” He screamed through the mic to warm up the crowd, and his friends all cheered for him. “So we have a crazy line up tonight with some brilliant talent. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!” The first artist came on the stage and played a cover of some Alanis Morrisette song. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Eddie whisper yelled, leaning closer to Bill to make sure that he heard him. Bill looked at him confused.

 

“Bev and Ben i-invited me, since a-all of our f-friends were coming.” Bill said simply, waiting for Eddie’s reaction. He quite honestly felt like he was being a little prick about this whole thing.

 

“They were my friends first, Denbrough. Let’s not pretend that you aren’t just in our club and friends with them so that you can get in my pants.” Eddie accused, and Bill felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest at the suggestion.

 

“N-not everything t-that I do is about y-you. I h-happen to l-love OUR friends. I c-can’t believe you j-just said that. And I’m t-the asshole.” Bill replied, trying to focus his attention back on how everything the girl was listing in the song wasn’t actually ironic. 

 

“Right, like there’s an ounce of sincerity in your entire body.” Eddie scoffed. Bill ignored him, clapping when the girl’s song was over, and tuning in to the conversation that Mike and Stan were having. 

 

Eddie stood up a few songs later without a word and disappeared. Bill tried his hardest to not fixate on wondering where Eddie had gone. His question was answered a few moments later when he saw Eddie walk across the stage to the mic.

 

“Hi everyone, I’m Eddie, and I’d like to dedicate this song to a very special asshole in my life who just won’t leave me alone. You know who you are.” He said, shooting Bill a quick glare. The music started up, some type of poppy alternative rhythm. 

 

“ _ There's this guy at my school, And he looks pretty good, Always asking me when We can kick it. Well my friends think I'm wrong, But he's not what I want, Cause he's constantly, Begging for pictures. And when there's cute things he'd say, I bet he stole 'em from Drake, And did I mention he wears his Mom's earrings. I know he's tall and he's fit, But I won't fall for it, Don't want his hands or his lips coming near me. _ ” Eddie sung, bracing himself for the chorus. “ _ Cause he's a fuqboi, And they're all the same, Like a stain on your heart's reputation, Yeah you're a... fuqboi, I've been through it before, I'd rather cut out my tongue, Than let you kiss me with yours, Cause you're a…,Cause he's a… _ ”

 

Bill stood from his chair, he didn’t need to hear anymore, he wasn’t welcome here. Eddie was loud and clear with his message and embarrassing him in public like this. 

 

“Hey, Bill. No, where are you going?” Stan asked, catching his arm as he tried to walk away. Bill just wanted to get out of here before he started crying in front of all of them, he already had tears welling in his eyes.

 

“I s-shouldn’t have c-come.” Bill said miserably. “You g-guys didn’t w-want me here, and Eddie s-sure as h-hell didn’t.” They all looked at him sympathetically. Eddie had gone too far. 

 

“That’s not true, Bill. I told you, we all love you, we just wanted to avoid...this. Do you want me to go with you?” Bev said softly, and Bill just shook his head. “Okay, well will you text me when you get back to your room safely?” He nodded, and pressed a kiss to her cheek waving to the others and quickly making his way to the exit.

 

Eddie finished the song, feeling a sense of pride when he had seen Bill leaving, but it also stung a little too. He really didn’t want to think about why that was. He hopped off the stage and headed over to his friends, hoping to receive compliments but he was sorely mistaken.

 

“That was a dick move, Eddie.” Stan said as soon as he reached the table, a look of disbelief and disgust still on his face.

 

“Seriously, Stan? It was a joke. A harmless song.” Eddie defended himself, looking back and forth between the other Losers. “What? You all agree with him?”

 

“It wasn’t a joke to Bill, Eddie.” Ben said, saying what everyone else was thinking. “Bill has real feelings for you, and you refuse to see him as anything more that a stereotypical fuckboy.” The others nodded with what he had said.

 

“Oh my God, he does not have feelings for me. You guys are being ridiculous.” Eddie scoffed again, his heart squeezing in his chest the more he thought about it.

 

“You owe him an apology for that, Ed. What you did tonight, was not okay.” Mike said, his tone showing his disapproval of Eddie’s actions. He crossed his arms and plopped back down in his chair, but he knew that he had to do something. If Mike was mad, then something was seriously wrong.

 

\----

 

Bill groaned as he heard a knock on his door early the next morning. It was Saturday, people should know better than to bug people in college on Saturday mornings. They were for self loathing, coffee, and cartoons. He pulled himself out of bed, not bothering to throw a shirt on, just going to answer the door in his boxers.

 

He swung the door open, trying to muster up enough energy for a sleepy greeting when he froze at the sight in front of him.

 

“Good morning, William. I hope that I didn’t wake you.” Eddie said sweetly, despite knowing that he definitely had woken Bill up. Bill looked him up and down, a look of pure shock on his face. Eddie wore a tight white racerback crop top tank, that showed off his strong arms and shoulders, he had twisted a few sections of his hair back and secured them with butterfly clips, and Bill could swear that he had some glitter on his face and neck. That wasn’t all though, Bill looked down to see Eddie wearing a pale pink skirt with white stripes, it started just over his belly button and hit mid thigh, it flared out over his ass and hips like a school girls uniform. He also had pretty white thigh high stockings on and his pristinely white converse. “I was hoping that I could take you up on your offer to help me with my English assignments, I could really use your help with editing.” 

 

“Oh, uh. Y-yeah. Sure. C-come in.” Bill offered, stepping back and letting Eddie come into his room. He was glad that he had cleaned up last night, feeling like crap, but not wanting his surroundings to look that way. Eddie shrugged his backpack off of his shoulders and looked at Bill for more directions.

 

“Where do you want me?” He asked innocently and Bill nearly choked on his own tongue. He tried to sputter out a response, and Eddie looked at him with a straight face. “Where do you want me to sit and set up my laptop, Bill?”

 

“Y-your laptop. R-right.” Bill said, mentally face palming. Eddie smiled at him and nodded. “W-we can sit on m-my bed if t-that’s okay.” He suggested and moved to sit on his bed. Eddie toed off his sneakers and carefully climbed up as well, when he sat his skirt inched more and more up his thigh, and Bill had to force himself to look away.

 

“Okay, so the paper is on Lolita...Bill, you need to come a little bit closer so you can see.” Eddie said, patting the spot beside him on the bed so that Bill would move closer. He smiled when Bill filled the spot. “Alright, so like I was saying. It’s about Lolita, and my thesis is focused around the idea that when it comes to love and sex, the lines between tenderness and violence get blurred.”

 

“W-what p-professor assigned you L-Lolita…?” Bill asked, trying to focus when he was so close to Eddie who smelled like bubblegum for some odd reason. He had never heard of any lit professor on campus assigning that book, and he was in the TA program for the department. 

 

“Oh, we will probably need the book.” Eddie said ignoring Bill’s question, he moved to his knees to reach over and grab his backpack and that’s when Bill saw it. Eddie’s skirt lifted over the swell of his backside, he wasn’t wearing underwear. His bare ass was fully on display, and nestled between his cheeks there was a baby blue heart gem. Bill’s mouth started to water at the sight of the plug and the fact that Eddie had come over to his room, bare under that skirt. “Hmmmm, I think I forgot the book. Oh no.” Eddie said, turning back to face Bill, lip quivering slightly. 

 

“W-we could use S-SparkNotes.” Bill suggested, clearing his throat, and shifting his legs, subtly trying to adjust himself and wishing that he was wearing more than just his boxers. Why the hell hadn’t he thought to put a shirt on after Eddie came into his room? Eddie gave him a little smirk that Bill couldn’t place, and then he was closing his laptop and setting it carefully to the side.

 

“Billy, Billy, Billy…” Bill got chills at the way his name sounded coming out of Eddie’s mouth. Eddie moved closer to Bill so that he was almost sitting in his lap, and let his finger trace the barbell in Bill’s left nipple. “I think maybe the best way to make sure that my thesis about tenderness with sex and all is up to par would be putting it to the test.” His voice was so sweet, that it made what he was saying sound even dirtier.

 

“Ed-Eddie….I….” Bill was at a loss for words, half convinced that he was still dreaming, there was no way that this was happening. 

 

“Oh Bill, you adorable thing. Let me spell this out for you, I got all pretty and dressed up so that you would fuck me senseless.” Eddie deadpanned, and Bill just stared at him blankly, his brain not fully capturing what was happening. Eddie sighed. “You’ve been trying to hit this for what, six months? Are you trying to tell me that you were all talk and no game this whole time?”

 

“N-no-no.” Bill stuttered out looking at Eddie in disbelief with wide eyes. “H-holy shit, is t-this actually h-happening?” Eddie couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at Bill’s confusion. 

 

“It’s happening, Sweetheart. Why don’t you lay back for me and let me show you.” Eddie cooed, and Bill quickly moved to follow the order, only flailing slightly. “Good boy, let’s get these boxers off.” Bill nodded and lifted his hips so that Eddie could work the fabric down over his hips, he kicked them off. Eddie sat silently staring down at Bill.

 

“L-like what y-you see, Baby Boy?” Bill asked, his cock was already hard and thick with arousal, resting against his stomach, the color of the head a blushing red. 

 

“Holy fuck, they aren’t kidding when they call you Big Bill.” Eddie remarked, taken aback by Bill’s size. He was bigger than anyone Eddie had ever been with before, a solid ten inches at the very least and thicker than a coke can. Eddie groaned at the thought of riding that. He looked at Bill’s face to see a flush across his cheeks and a hint of...shame. “Oh, Baby, don’t tell me that you are ashamed of this gorgeous cock. A fuckboy like you? Shouldn’t this be your prized possession?” Bill just blushed again, and Eddie figured he could prove it to him with some good old oral worship more so than with his words. 

He nestled himself between the v of Bill’s legs and leaned in, grabbing his cock firmly with his hand. Eddie’s hand looked ridiculously small gripping Bill’s cock and he giggled at the sight. He began stroke, slow and teasingly, letting his thumb move in circles across the head when he stroked up. Bill’s breathing began to pick up, watching Eddie like this. It was almost too much. All of his dreams were becoming a reality. 

 

Eddie licked his lips, unable to resist tasting Bill any longer. He tongued his slit a few times, picking up some precum and moaning at the taste. He looked Bill dead in the eye as he took him in his mouth and worked himself down his shaft. Lips stretched and cheeks hollowed. He didn’t stop until the head of Bill’s cock was nudging the back of his throat. He swallowed around it and Bill choked out a groan at the feeling. He began moving pulling off just to take even more of Bill in, working his throat open and taking him in. Bill’s hands were tangled in the sheets, gripping them.

 

“F-fuck, Eds.” Bill cried out, fighting to not thrust his hips up into Eddie’s mouth. His tongue was so skilled, Bill had never received head this good before. Eddie pulled off and shot him a look.

 

“Don’t call me ‘Eds’, I hate it when people call me that.” He sassed, and Bill nodded. He would agree to anything as long as it meant that Eddie would put his mouth back to good use. Eddie batted his eyelashes at him and he knew that this boy was going to be the death of him. “Billy, you think you’re ready to make me feel good? Show me what I’ve been missing making myself turn you down all this time?” 

 

“S-shit. F-fuck. Y-yes, Baby Boy.” He tried to string his thoughts together, but he wanted to be inside of Eddie. His cock, his fingers, his tongue, fuck anything. Eddie smiled and backed up enough to pull his top over his head, leaving Eddie’s torso on full display, Bill raked his eyes down and stopped when he saw the little jewel accentuating Eddie’s belly button, the same baby blue as the plug stretching him open. “H-hly shit, since w-when do you h-have a piercing?”

 

“Since long before I met you, Billy Boy. I got it on my eighteenth birthday because no one could stop me. You’re one to talk about piercings though. Nipples and ears, damn that’s hot.” He teased, tugging lightly on one of Bill’s nipple barbells. “Now can you please do something to take care of my ass?” 

 

Bill got on his knees and Eddie moved to be on all fours in front of him, his thigh highs and skirt still on him. Bill pushed the fabric up so that his ass was on full display again. He ran his hands over Eddie’s cheeks, letting his thumbs tug the apart a little to revel the blue gem in all of its glory.

 

“I b-bet you s-stretched your h-hungry hole this m-morning think a-about me, didn’t y-you, Baby?” Bill asked, tugging on the plug a little and making Eddie cry out at the sensation. Eddie nodded frantically and Bill smilled. “Then y-you had to p-plug it up w-with your l-little Princess Plug, s-so you could t-take my cock w-without prep. Hmmmm, t-too bad, Baby. No w-way is that plug b-big enough to h-hold you for my c-cock.” 

 

“No. No, Daddy, it definitely is not.” Eddie agreed, sticking his ass out further for Bill’s taking. Bill tapped the end of the plug again.

 

“G-guess I’ll just h-have to properly open y-you with my t-tongue and fingers t-then.” Bill tossed out, and gripped the end of the plug tugging slightly and watching as Eddie’s hole struggled to stretch around the flared head. Eddie moaned at the stretch as Bill popped it out.

 

“Taste me, Daddy. Make me feel good.” Eddie whined, and Bill’s dick twitched at the tone of desperation. Bill let his tongue trace over the slightly gaping ring of muscles, teasing him. Eddie cried out in frustration and Bill placed one more kiss to his hole before he threw all of the softness to the wind and dove right in with his tongue. “Fuck yesssssss.” Eddie moaned out. Bill kept fucking into him with his tongue, setting a brutal pace that had Eddie falling apart under him. “F-fing...finger me open.” Eddie instructed, and Bill did as he was told, Eddie was in control.

 

Bill grabbed a bottle of lube from the shelf over his bed and wasted no time popping the cap open. He poured a generous amount of the liquid over three of his fingers, slicking them up. He thrusted his first finger in easily, meeting no resistance from Eddie’s hole, and quickly added his second finger. He thrusted in and out, flicking his wrist and spreading his fingers. Eddie thrust himself back on Bill’s fingers, wanting to feel completely filled up.

 

“Another.” He said simply, and Bill ignored him, crooking his two fingers search for Eddie’s spot. He knew that he had found it when Eddie's arms started shaking and almost gave out as he screamed. “Ohhhhh. Fuck.” Bill smirked to himself and kept massaging the spot, drawing delicious sounds out of Eddie. He pulled his fingers out and thrusted three fingers back in, pounding in and out of Eddie’s tight hole. He kept up his pace, Eddie trying to get more. “Enough, Bill. Shove that big cock in me.” Bill didn’t have to be told twice. He moved his hand back to his shelf searching for a condom, but his stash wasn’t there.

 

“H-hold on, I’ll f-find a rubber, just g-give me a s-sec.” He told Eddie, moving to get off the bed, but Eddie grabbed his wrist stopping him.

 

“Don’t. I want to feel you. All of you, want to feel you fill me up with your hot jizz.” Eddie told him, his voice soft contrasting harshly to his filthy words, and Bill’s breath got caught in his throat again.

 

“Eddie, are y-you sure?  I-it’s kind of a b-gig deal…I c-can find o-one, Baby. It’ll only t-take a m-minute.” Bill said, but Eddie shook his head.

 

“I’m sure, I want to feel you. Come on.” He assured, and Bill nodded. Bareback in a skirt. This boy really was going to be the death of him. Eddie got back into position and Bill moved behind him, pouring more lube on his cock, making sure it was slick for his boy.

 

“Y-you ready?” Bill asked, and Eddie looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. Bill guided his cock to Eddie’s hole, pressing just the tip against him. Eddie relaxed his body and prepared to take all of Bill in, ready for the delicious stretch that he knew Bill would provide him. Bill pushed in and he choked out a sob at how tight Eddie was. Eddie moaned, feeling every inch of Bill as he pushed in. He was so fucking big, Eddie knew his ass was going to be a wreck after this, but he couldn't care less.

 

Bill bottomed out, resting his pelvis against Eddie’s ass as he screwed his eyes shut, trying to get control of his body, but then Eddie was whining at him to move.

 

“Come on, Bill. Wreck my ass, make me yours, come on Daddy.” He begged, trying to move himself further back on his cock. Bill pulled out almost all the way and stayed there, watching how desperate Eddie was for his cock and teasing him. Eddie opened his mouth to complain, but then Bill was slamming into him. “Ohhh, ahh, oh fuuuuuuck. Feels so good. Ohhhh.” 

 

Bill kept pounding into him, angling his hips trying to find Eddie’s prostate. Eddie moving his body to meet his thrusts, pulling him in deeper, but soon grew frustrated that he couldn’t watch Bill and be fully in control.

 

“Hold on, Billy. Let me ride you. Let me ride that perfect cock.” He begged and Bill pulled out carefully, positioning himself so that he was on his back, head propped up with his pillows. Eddie moved to straddle him, but quickly unbuttoned his skirt and slid the zipper down before pulling the pink material off over his head, leaving his full body on display for Bill, except for what was covered by his pretty tights. He moved himself so that he was hovering over Bill’s crotch and grasped his cock in his hand, keeping it in place so that he could sink down onto it. He groaned at the feeling. As soon as Bill was all the way in, he started rocking his hips, picking up speed as he fucked himself raw on Bill’s cock. 

 

“S-so fucking p-pretty, Baby Boy.” Bill let out and pulled Eddie down for a sloppy kiss, their tongues tangling as best as they could with each other as Eddie frantically bounced up and down. He was so close, he just needed a little more, he shifted his hips on his next bounce and hit his prostate dead on. He cried out at the sensation, and kept repeating the action. Bill could feel himself coming to the edge, the muscles in his abdomen all tightening. He snaked his hand between them and grasped Eddie’s cock. Pumping him as he thrusted up into him. Suddenly Eddie threw his head back and stopped bouncing, his pretty cock shooting cum all over Bill’s hand and chest. He came to his senses quickly as the aftershocks of his orgasm rocked through his body. 

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck. Cum for me, Billy. Cum inside of me, fill me up.” He said, resuming his bouncing and tightening his muscles around Bill. The feeling mixed with Eddie’s words had Bill cuming harder than he ever had before. He pulled Eddie in for another kiss as he came deep in his ass. When he was done Eddie pulled off of him carefully, grimacing as Bill’s cum began to drip down his thighs, he quickly flipped around, presenting his cum filled ass for Bill and handing him the plug. “Come on, Billy. Keep your hot seed in my ass, plug me up.” 

 

Bill groaned and his spent cock twitched again. He took the plug from Eddie and used the tip to scoop up the little bit of cum that had dripped out, before he stuck the plug back in Eddie’s ass. It went in easily, and Eddie hungry asshole worked hard to close and keep it in. Bill had to look away from the filthy sight so that he wouldn’t get too excited again.

 

“A-all plugged up, Baby.” Bill assured him, as he laid back down on the bed. Trying to catch his breath. Eddie smiled in thanks and let out a little yawn before laying himself on top of Bill, snuggling into his warmth. Bill managed to pull a blanket over them and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead.

 

“T-that was a-amazing, Eds.” Bill breathed out, chest still heaving under where Eddie was resting his head. Eddie huffed a little and Bill realized his mistake. “Shit, s-sorry. You s-said you hate w-when people c-call you that.”

 

“No. It’s okay. You can call me Eds. I like the way it sounds coming out of your mouth.” Eddie said smiling up at him. Bill smiled back and nodded, before leaning in to press a kiss on Eddie’s swollen lips.  “Hey, Bill. I want to apologize for last night with the song and everything, and just for being an ass to you since we met. I just...I convinced myself that you were like all of the others, but I was wrong.”

 

“It’s o-okay, Eds.” Bill assured, running his fingers gently up and down Eddie’s spine. “I u-used to be l-like that, b-but I want t-to be better f-for you.”

 

“You don’t have to change for me, Billy. I quite like you the way you are, snapbacks and all.” Eddie smiled at him again, all teeth, and it made Bill feel like he could believe in cotton candy clouds and unicorns. He pressed another kiss to Eddie’s lips before an idea popped into his mind.

 

“S-so, do you h-have any other s-skirts?” Bill asked cheekily, and Eddie slapped him across the chest, the two of them collapsing into another fit of giggles as they cuddled closer together. Bill would gladly give up his lifestyle for Eddie, no one could ever come close to him ever anyway. Hopefully Eddie would let him play for keeps. God he hoped so.


End file.
